


Poetiqa

by normancrane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normancrane/pseuds/normancrane
Summary: A collection of my poetry. Some love, some horror. It usually rhymes, and sometimes it has a form.





	1. do you remember

do you remember  
days of being young  
the creaky swing  
we pushed each other on  
as the horizon  
rising and falling like a scythe  
sliced away  
the moments of our lives


	2. Grousewater I

winter fir  
–ing of a thawing musket  
crows scatter


	3. soft-button girl

never met a soft-button girl,  
one I could keep in my pocket,  
could fasten my shirt,  
keep my jeans up,  
on my hips.

never met a soft-button girl before,  
only nylon string and elastic,  
no good for stitching up wounds,  
only good for lacerations—  
she snapped,  
again.


	4. Grousewater II

fat drips  
fire, sausage crackles—flames  
hiss of steam


	5. Vaporlust

cheers to all those blasted nights  
when in reflected neon lights  
your eyes so sadly glow  
with lust  
for a future you will never know


	6. Local Alchemist

another day, another lotion,

sighed, “much rather be making potions.”

_tedium, boredom, boil and bubble,_

_add a spice, then add it double,_

_stir it well and let it settle,_

_in a kettle,_

_made of metal._

what's your fancy, what's your trouble?

basin clogged with dwarven stubble?

make one balm,

you've made them all!

concoct a cream, _a cream?_ —a cream!

one more grog burn,

swear I'll scream!

_tedium, boredom, boil and bubble,_

_add a spice, then add it double,_

_stir it well and let it settle,_

_in a kettle,_

_made of metal._

give me dragons, give me daggers,

give me jewels with emerald feathers!

give me—“what?

what's this, right now?

of course I know exactly how!”

roots to find, true essence to distill,

adventure?

no, but pays the bills.


End file.
